Looking for Neverland
by I Am Lucy
Summary: A long time ago a girl named marina grew up with her grandad Mr smee but when she gets transported back to London with an adopted family she forget everything about neverland and all of her family and its people there I do not own any characters or neverland accept my own character Marina
1. Chapter 1

**MARINA'S**_** POV**_

My grandpa smee tells the best stories ever like how his captain '_captain hook'_ lost his hand attempting to fight a crocodile or like the time he first caught Peter Pan thanks to Jane, Wendy's daughter who was foolish enough to belive that they wouldn't hurt pan himself.

These are the kinds of things that made me hate Peter Pan and his gang of lost boys for always ruining my grandads and his captains plans by always getting in the way of things, but after awhile I forgot. I forgot who Peter Pan and Captain Hook were and that neverland ever existed I forgot about my grandad smee and all of the memories we shared together I forgot everything all I remember is a family, my family.

_**14 years later**_

Mother called me downstairs for dinner she announced that since tomorrow was my birthday that I get an early birthday present.

She handed me a thin rectangular shaped present with a pastel pink coloured bow on top she put that there because pastel colours are my favourite colours.

I joyously ripped open the present to see a book that titled Peter Pan I instantly knew I had heard that name before but I cant quite remember where I had heard it. I said thank to my parents for my early gift and ran straight up to my room, I threw myself on my bed and thought for a moment then took a quick glace at the book which I had placed on my nightstand and egarly picked up the book and began to read it hoping it might bring back many memories and it did but ones that confused her for the rest of the night I had visions terrible ones for then in the morning to wake up with a huge head ache and to be completely puzzled to what those dreams where about and who the people in them were.


	2. Chapter 2

_**MARINA'S POV**_

After puzzled for a while it suddenly hit me literally my dad threw my birthday present at my head ouch !

''Good morning father'' I exclaimed

''Good morning child how was your night''

''It was how should I put it unusual no that's not a big enough word for it how about coo coo''

I had no idea weither I should tell my parents or not I mean they may not understand they may think I'm crazy or that I'm mentally insane well maybe not that insane but along those lines.

'' so I'm guessing you had a rough night... I see well I hope your feeling happy today as me and your mother have thrown you and your friends a little get together this afternoon'' my dad announced with joy hopeing I would be happy about it but I wasn't now one bit, all I really wanted to do was go to the libary or visit a place that can give me some clue of what my dreams or maybe visions were about, I didn't really want a party or to see my friends I know none of them would understand.

I went down stairs to eat breakfast which was waffles with honey drizzled on top only for today my parents usually never let me eat anything with that much sugar, I slowly brought up the question of if I could go to the libary and just have a relaxing me day before my friends came over and shockingly enough my parents were fine with it as they didn't have anything else planned, so I grabbed hold of my coat and sprinted out the door before I even had time to open any presents but oh well this is more important this is a much bigger situation.

I ran down the street till I reached my nearest libary and I went inside, I looked for books related to the dream, books with the titles of dejavu and I think I can see the future which sounded like pretty dumb books but I was willing to do anything. I finally came across a large book and it was all about family history's and unseen treasures I was curious so I rented out the books I walked over to a table in the libary and scanned through them looking deeply into every word written, I turned on a near by computer and searched for family trees I eventually came across a website that explained everything and all I had to do was insert my name and last name so I did as it said but what worries me a little is that no results showed up I wasn't ment to be there or born I think it was probably a fault in the website so I tried a different one and it did the same thing I was confused, I did it with multiple website and it did the same I eventually gave up and walked on home to look in the books but I wonder am I really supposed to be here.


	3. Chapter 3

_**MARINA'S POV**_

I ran up to my room and read the books and did a bit more research I couldn't help but have this tingling feeling in my stomach of excitement like I knew something was about to happen.

After I had finished reading it was about 5 o'clock and friends hadn't shown up yet well I guess that's friends for you well there not completely my friends as such but I have known them a rather long time.

for the rest of the evening I just layed on my bed with out the thought of hunger I was just bored I always layed so still like a dead body or a ruler I have no idea why I'm comparing myself to a ruler but whatever.

I hadn't read the rest of my Peter Pan book yet I took a glance over at the book just left on my nightstand collecting dust so I decided to pick it up and have a little read but I became so intertwined in the book that I lost track of time and by the time I finished the book it was about 2:30 am in THE MORNING I still wasn't tired though.

I just layed there until something suddenly caught my eye, a shadow creeping in the corner of my bedroom it was rather fast but shy also a little bit nervous I could also sense that he was scared as well as soon as I said hello it dashed out through the window and it made me giggle I don't know why usually I would have thought it was a ghost but for some reason i felt like I knew him before and it hit me again this time not literally he was the shadow from my book the one that belonged to...PETER PAN.

I paused for a second thinking was this, no way it couldn't be, but what if it is, it could explain everything my dream my vision why I have never really felt at home could this be answer to all my questions.

I ran straight towards the window hoping it hadn't gone to far but it did it left terrified by me maybe it will come back or not oh I don't know I guess I'll find out tomorrow, or maybe now.

I steadily opened my bedroom door so I didn't wake my parents and crept down stairs but after each step there was a creek I eventually made it down stairs without waking up my parents and slid out the front door not even caring that I was still in my pyjamas and practically freezing already I ran trying to find a trace of a shadow and I do not recommend running down the street at about 2:30 in the morning everyone is very drunk.

I stopped and rested my legs a little I was completely worn out my vision started to get blurry and I ended up passing out on the nearest bench.

_**PETER'S POV**_

Shadow had returned to me in neverland in one piece after complaining that the girl saw him the girl saw him blah blah blah I don't really think much of my shadow her isn't attached to me anymore but he knows if I need to control him all I need is some string and a sewing needle and his freedom is lost.

Shadow later mentioned that the girl tried to chase after him but she got worn out and passed out on a bench in her pyjamas and I quickly hesitated at the thought of why he didn't return her to safely so I rushed out of neverland to see if she was safe but one the other hand I had no Idea where she was I just had to look.

I barely even remember the girl but if I see her I know I'll remember her and the same with smee it's just her face she has that perfect face the resemblance of her grandmother who I stumbled upon in neverland who got stuck there and then created a family with smee and had a beautiful daughter named Sirena who is marinas mother her father isn't around anymore Sirena and him wanted to grow up so they fled and took marina until she was about 5 then they sent her back to neverland so she would never have to grow up.

After half an hour of searching I finally found her and carried her in my arms up to her bedroom window and into her bed and tucking her in nicely her hair always covered her face so I pulled it back it was amazing she was a rare gem a beauty and always looked to peaceful when she slept I planted a kiss upon her forehead and left her a red rose on her nightstand and said goodnight, and with that I flew back to neverland knowing she was now safe and sound.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Marina's pov **_

i woke up at 7:00 in the morning i had no idea how i managed to get back home all i remember is feeling like im floating or hovering in the air and that i could not touch the ground.

i looked over to my night stand and noticed a red rose planted on the side of it, who put it there? was it mom oh god no or possibly dad, yeah defiantly not then who could it be. a ghost no and angel, that's it it was an angel that would explain why it felt like i was flying in mid air but what would an angel be doing down here if my time on earth wasn't done yet. i tried to think back to last night and remembered chasing a shadow out of my bedroom window and down the street, that's it! i said as a click my fingers he must have found me somewhere passed out or asleep and brought me to my room you see i knew he was a nice shadow but the real question here is who did he belong to, with all these questions floating around in my head and me trying to solve this mysterious case really made me feel like i was a young Sherlock Holmes with my best pal Watson except i didn't have a Watson i had teddy, he was the Watson to my Sherlock.

i quickly ran towards my book and flipped it open i looked for any trace of existence that this shadow may have any resemblance towards the book and i found something, in one of the chapters peter pan lost his shadow entering a girl named Wendy's house, he dog tore off his shadow and Wendy hid it in a draw. he then came back a few nights later to retrieve his shadow from the dog and to be on his way after he had listened to her stories she told for her two younger brothers, imediantly after that i got up and read a book to my teddy and my best sidekick watson the bear after that i sang songs to him like twinkle twinkle little star and my favourite song maps by maroon 5 but nothing happened.

it was getting late and by now i had drifted of the sleep in the middle of my bedroom floor whilst snuggline Watson, i woke up to what sounded like a crack on the roof but i layed still just in case it was shadow trying to get into my room again. i jumped into my bed and hid under my covers but still giving the illusion that i was sleeping.

i opened my right eye a little peek and saw what looked like a young boy around my age walking in my room, he had messy ginger redish hair and was dressed in green cloth with what looked like green leggings of some sort, his shoes were beige and they were not done up properly, i had the urge to just jump out of bed and scream but i didnt i layed there until he strarted to walk over the where my head was on the bed, h leaned his head in and looked at me ''_sleeping''_ he closed his eyes and came in further i couldnt stop my heart from racing what was this boy doing trying to wait is he going to kiss me. he planted a soft his on my cheek i couldnt thank god more that it was only on my cheek. he sat on the edge of mybed and watched me sleep whilst stroking my oak coloured hair, his touch was so calming i couldnt help but really fall asleep whilst picturing his face in my mind.


End file.
